Targeted advertising is known, and advanced systems have been proposed in a number of patents and papers. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,614,927, 6,484,148, 6,771,290, 6,628,314, 6,718,551, 6,925,440, 6,487,538, 7,124,090, 6,161,142, 7,075,899, 6,950,804, 6,026,368, 6,611,842, 6,629,034, 6,712,702, 6,183,366, 6,026,369, 6,836,799, 5,835,087, 5,754,939, 7,092,926, 6,055,573, 5,848,396, 6,804,659, 6,510,417, 6,604,138, 6,477,575, 6,868,525, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Commercial Subsidy (Advertising)
Advertisers are generally willing to pay more to deliver an impression (e.g., a banner ad or other type of advertisement) to users who are especially sensitive to advertisements for their products or are seeking to purchase products corresponding to those sold by the advertisers, and the economic model often provides greater compensation in the event of a “click through”, which is a positive action taken by the user to interact with the ad to receive further information. This principle, of course, actually operates correspondingly in traditional media. For example, a bicycle manufacturer in generally is willing to pay more per subscriber to place advertisements in a magazine having content directed to bicycle buffs than in a general interest publication.
Most search engines offer free access, subject to user tolerating background advertising or pitches for electronic commerce sales or paid links to sites that offer goods and services, including the aforementioned banner ads. These advertisements are typically paid for by sponsors on a per impression basis (each time a user opens the page on which the banner ad appears) or on a “click-through basis” (normally a higher charge, because user has decided to select the ad and “open it up” by activating an underlying hyper-link). In addition, most search engines seek “partners” with whom they mutually share hyperlinks to each other's sites. Finally, the search engines may seek to offer shopping services or merchandise opportunities, and the engines may offer these either globally to all users, or on a context sensitive basis responsive to a user's particular search.
Targeted Advertising
The current wide-ranging use of computer systems provides a relatively large potential market to providers of electronic content or information. These providers may include, for example, advertisers and other information publishers such as newspaper and magazine publishers. A cost, however, is involved with providing electronic information to individual consumers. For example, hardware and maintenance costs are involved in establishing and maintaining information servers and networks. One source that can be secured to provide the monetary resources necessary to establish and maintain such an electronic information distribution network includes commercial advertisers. These advertisers provide electronic information to end users of the system by way of electronically delivered advertisements, in an attempt to sell products and services to the end users. The value of a group of end users, however, may be different for each of the respective advertisers, based on the product or services each advertiser is trying to sell and the class or classification of the user. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system, which allows individual advertisers to pay all, or part of the cost of such a network, based on the value each advertiser places on the end users the advertiser is given access to. In addition, advertisers often desire to target particular audiences for their advertisements. These targeted audiences are the audiences that an advertiser believes is most likely to be influenced by the advertisement or otherwise provide revenues or profits. By selectively targeting particular audiences the advertiser is able to expend his or her advertising resources in an efficient manner. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system that allows electronic advertisers to target specific audiences, and thus not require advertisers to provide a single advertisement to the entire population, the majority of which may have no interest whatsoever in the product or service being advertised or susceptibility to the advertisement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,521, expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides a method and apparatus for providing electronic advertisements to end users in a consumer best-fit pricing manner, which includes an index database, a user profile database, and a consumer scale matching process. The index database provides storage space for the tides of electronic advertisements. The user profile database provides storage for a set of characteristics that corresponds to individual end users of the apparatus. The consumer scale matching process is coupled to the content database and the user profile database and compares the characteristics of the individual end users with a consumer scale associated with the electronic advertisement. The apparatus then charges a fee to the advertiser, based on the comparison by the matching process. In one embodiment, a consumer scale is generated for each of multiple electronic advertisements. These advertisements are then transferred to multiple yellow page servers, and the titles associated with the advertisements are subsequently transferred to multiple metering servers. At the metering servers, a determination is made as to where the characteristics of the end users served by each of the metering servers fall on the consumer scale. The higher the characteristics of the end users served by a particular metering server fall, the higher the fee charged to the advertiser.
Each client system is provided with an interface, such as a graphic user interface (GUI), that allows the end user to participate in the system. The GUI contains fields that receive or correspond to inputs entered by the end user. The fields may include the user's name and possibly a password. The GUI may also have hidden fields relating to “consumer variables.” Consumer variables refer to demographic, psychographic and other profile information. Demographic information refers to the vital statistics of individuals, such as age, sex, income and marital status. Psychographic information refers to the lifestyle and behavioral characteristics of individuals, such as likes and dislikes, color preferences and personality traits that show consumer behavioral characteristics. Thus, the consumer variables, or user profile data, refer to information such as marital status, color preferences, favorite sizes and shapes, preferred learning modes, employer, job tide, mailing address, phone number, personal and business areas of interest, the willingness to participate in a survey, along with various lifestyle information. The end user initially enters the requested data and the non-identifying information is transferred to the metering server. That is, the information associated with the end user is compiled and transferred to the metering server without any indication of the identity of the user (for example, the name and phone number are not included in the computation). The GUI also allows the user to receive inquiries, request information and consume information by viewing, storing, printing, etc. The client system may also be provided with tools to create content, advertisements, etc. in the same manner as a publisher/advertiser.
Use of Transactional Data for Marketing
In recent years, the field of data mining, or extracting useful information from bodies of accumulated raw data, has provided a fertile new frontier for database and software technologies. While numerous types of data may make use of data mining technology, a few particularly illuminating examples have been those of mining information, useful to retail merchants, from databases of customer sales transactions, and mining information from databases of commercial passenger airline travel. Customer purchasing patterns over time can provide invaluable marketing information for a wide variety of applications. For example, retailers can create more effective store displays, and can more effectively control inventory, than otherwise would be possible, if they know that, given a consumer's purchase of a first set of items, the same consumer can be expected, with some degree of probability, to purchase a particular second set of items along with the first set. In other words, it would be helpful from a marketing standpoint to know association rules between item-sets (different products) in a transaction (a customer shopping transaction). To illustrate, it would be helpful for a retailer of automotive parts and supplies to be aware of an association rule expressing the fact that 90% of the consumers who purchase automobile batteries and battery cables also purchase battery post brushes and battery post cleanser. (In the terminology of the data mining field, the latter are referred to as the “consequent.”) It will be appreciated that advertisers, too, can benefit from a thorough knowledge of such consumer purchasing tendencies. Still further, catalogue companies can conduct more effective mass mailings if they know the tendencies of consumers to purchase particular sets of items with other sets of items.
It is possible to build large databases of consumer transactions. The ubiquitous bar-code reader can almost instantaneously read so-called basket data, i.e., when a particular item from a particular lot was purchased by a consumer, how many items the consumer purchased, and so on, for automatic electronic storage of the basket data. Further, when the purchase is made with, for example, a credit card, the identity of the purchaser can be almost instantaneously known, recorded, and stored along with the basket data. As alluded to above, however, building a transaction database is only part of the marketing challenge. Another important part is the mining of the database for useful information. Such database mining becomes increasingly problematic as the size of databases expands into the gigabyte, and indeed the terabyte, range. Much work, in the data mining field, has gone to the task of finding patterns of measurable levels of consistency or predictability, in the accumulated data. For instance, where the data documents retail customer purchase transactions, purchasing tendencies, and, hence, particular regimes of data mining can be classified many ways. One type of purchasing tendency has been called an “association rule.” In a conventional data mining system, working on a database of supermarket customer purchase records, there might be an association rule that, to a given percent certainty, a customer buying a first product (say, Brie cheese) will also buy a second product (say, Chardonnay wine). It thus may generally be stated that a conventional association rule states a condition precedent (purchase of the first product) and a condition subsequent or “consequent” (purchase of the second product), and declares that, with, say 80% certainty, if the condition precedent is satisfied, the consequent will be satisfied, also. Methods for mining transaction databases to discover association rules have been disclosed in Agrawal et al., “Mining Association Rules Between Sets of Items in Large Databases”, Proc. of the ACM SigMod Conf. on Management of Data, May 1993, pp. 207-216, and in Houtsma et al., “Set-Oriented Mining of Association Rules”, IBM Research Report RJ 9567, October, 1993. See also, Agrawal et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,341, 5,796,209, 5,724,573 and 5,812,997. However, association rules have been limited in scope, in the sense that the conditions precedent and subsequent fall within the same column or field of the database. In the above example, for instance, cheese and wine both fall within the category of supermarket items purchased.